clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Do It Yourself Carting
Do It Yourself Carting is the sixth mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In this mission, the player creates a mine cart to journey into the mysterious Mine Tunnels to search for Gary. Walkthrough The player starts in the Mine. If they interact with the tunnel beyond the tracks, they review the end of the previous mission: the clues found in Gary's Room have led to the mines. The spy communicator does not detect any nearby agents, but the player is hopeful other agents will see their note. The player considers finding a mine cart to explore the tunnels marked on the map from Gary's Room, then questions if they should continue. If the player chooses to continue, the mission begins. However, as there are no carts around, the player must head aboveground to the Mine Shack. There is a miner sorting anvils nearby. If the player talks to him, he can be asked about where the mine carts are. The miner mentions there has been a lot of commotion in the tunnels lately. He says he has heard noises but has yet to see anything. The player says there must be another way to get through the tunnels, and the miner suggests "cobbling something from scraps", stating the player seems like "the resourceful type". He points out there are things laying around that could be used to create a mine cart, and also allows the player access to the Tool Shed. If asked about mine carts, the miner mentions they consist of a big square body and four sturdy wheels. He also mentions the parts must be welded together tightly. A nearby trough can be tipped over onto the track to use as the body. Inside the shed, two pulleys and a large spool ends can be taken, which are to be used as wheels. The pulleys and spool ends must be placed on the trough, and then, using Flare, welded together. The custom mine cart is then complete and can be picked up. If the miner is talked to again, the player can request that if any other penguins ask, to tell them the player went into the tunnels. He can also be asked about for tips about the tunnels, and he mentions to watch out for places where ducking and jumping are necessary. The custom cart can be placed on the tracks back in the Mine, which will initiate the Cart Surfer mini-game, in a new extreme mode. The extreme mode is mostly similar to the normal mode, but adds in two sets of extra obstacles: in addition to the tunnel swerving to the left or right, the tunnel can also have hills going up or down, requiring jumping or ducking, respectively. There can also be a pile of rocks on the track, which require jumping over, or boards blocking the upper portion of the tunnel, requiring ducking. After completing the course, the player ends up in a cavern, with broken mine carts and deflated balloons attached to anvils. If the player examines a tipped-over cart, a voice is heard groaning from underneath. The voice calls out for help, and the player asks if it's Gary, and he confirms this, and asks for help. The player says they are an EPF agent and have come to help. Gary mentions his head hurts, and the player tries to find something to lift the cart. Around the area, some rope and three deflated balloons can be collected. The rope can be tied to the bottom of the cart, but Gary advises against the player trying to lift it, but they mention they know they're not strong enough. If Gary is talked to after collecting them, he mentions anvil balloons can lift heavy objects. The player says they will blow up the balloons themself, but Gary says they need helium or hot air to rise. A boulder next to the cart can be knocked over with Blast, revealing a steam geyser. The balloons can be inflated with the steam, and attached to the rope, but only one can be inflated at a time. After all three balloons are attached, the cart floats away, freeing Gary, who remarks it isn't every day one sees a flying mine cart. The player casually remarks it is heading towards some stalagmites, but Gary realizes in shock that the player means stalactites. The balloons pop and the cart crashes, blocking the path the player came from, but the player is just relived Gary is safe, who thanks the player for rescuing him. Next to Gary is a flashlight, and if the player picks it up, he remarks it looks familiar. The player mentions they found blueprints for it in his room, and he says he remembers that its for seeing in dark areas. He also suggests attaching it to the Spy Gadget. Doing so enables the Super Power Flashlight upgrade. If talked to again, Gary mentions he doesn't remember how he made it, and also that he can't boost the signal because even if he had his tools, it would be very difficult to generate a signal that could reach aboveground. The Super Power Flashlight can be used to access the nearby dark tunnels, which can be done by making circles on the touch screen multiple times, then dragging the light to the far right, which lights up the cave. This cave is filled with various objects, which Gary comments were likely unrelated to his crash, and the mine carts in particular were stripped of their most useful parts. Large wooden boards are blocking an exit, and Blast can be used to break them. A strange figure is visible outside, and the player wonders if their eyes are playing tricks on them. Gary wonders what's wrong, but then his stomach growls, commenting it has been a while since he had a good pizza. The player realizes they should take Gary back to HQ to get the bump on his head looked that. The player then arrives in the Command Room, where the Director commends them for their efforts. Jet Pack Guy remarks Gary's memory is fuzzy, but the Director says his bump has been looked at and he's already working on his inventions again. Dot says Gary mentioned a notebook, and asks if the player saw it in the mines. The player says they didn't and that Gary probably already lost it before entering the mines. The Director questions if Gary remembers why he went to the mines in the first place, and Jet Pack Guy says he doesn't remember anything. The Director says the EPF will need to try and restore his memory, and proceeds to reward the player with a promotion to Super High Level Clearance. The mission then ends. Trivia *If, while talking to the miner for the first time, the player ends the conversation (by saying they are just looking around) without asking about mine carts, and talks to the miner again, the miner asks if the player managed to find a mine cart before any dialog choices appear, despite the player not bring up that they are looking for a mine cart. **If he is talked to after asking about mine carts, he instead mentions the player "looks befuddled". Gallery Find a cart.png|The player thinking about what to do Miner penguin.png|Talking to the miner penguin Exploring tool shed.png|Gathering parts in the shed Flare welding cart.png|Flare welding the parts together Cart Surfer extreme mode riding up.png|A hill going upward Cart Surfer extreme mode riding down.png|A hill going downward Cart Surfer extreme mode rocks.png|Jumping over rocks Cart Surfer extreme mode boards.png|Ducking under boards Gary trapped under cart.png|Gary trapped under a mine cart Items in cave.png|Various items in the cave Gary freed from cart.png|Gary freed from the mine cart Carts stripped for parts.png|Gary commenting on the damaged carts Mysterious figure tunnels.png|The mysterious figure Gary bump looked at.png|The Director talking about Gary SHLC.png|The Super High Level Clearance